This invention relates to handle assemblies and more particularly to handle assemblies for controlling the latch mechanisms on motor vehicle doors.
In a typical motor vehicle door handle assembly, a piece of the outer skin of the door is removed to provide an opening, an escutcheon or housing is positioned on the outer skin with a central bowl portion of the housing positioned in the opening in the outer skin, and a handle is pivotally mounted on the housing member to control the opening and closing movement of the door. This arrangement is wasteful in the sense that it requires that a piece of the outer skin of the door be removed to allow the bowl of the housing to fit into the outer skin; a relatively large amount of material is required to form the housing because of the complex and large configuration of the housing; and the large housing largely dictates the aesthetics of the handle assembly.
This invention is directed to an improved door handle assembly.
More specifically this invention is directed to a door handle assembly that does not require the formation of a large hole in the outer skin of the door to accommodate the housing of the handle assembly.
Yet more specifically this invention is directed to a handle assembly requiring minimal materials to thereby reduce the cost of the overall assembly.
Yet more specifically this invention is directed to a handle assembly presenting a cleaner, uncluttered, more attractive appearance.
The door handle assembly of the invention is of the type comprising a housing adapted to be mounted on the outer skin of the vehicle door and a handle adapted to be mounted on the housing for movement between a closed, latched position and an open, unlatched position.
According to the invention, the handle has an elongated configuration and includes mounting structure proximate each of first and second ends thereof, and the housing is formed in two separate first and second housing pieces adapted to be separately mounted on the outer skin of the door at spaced locations on the door and each including mounting structure for coaction with the mounting structure on a respective handle end to mount the handle on the door skin. This arrangement eliminates the need for the formation of a large hole in the outer skin of the door and allows a depression to be formed in the outer skin of the door to replace the central bowl shaped portion of the prior art housing members.
According to a further feature of the invention, the mounting structure on the first housing piece coacts with the mounting structure on the first handle end to pivotally mount the handle on the door at the first handle end and the mounting structure on the second handle piece defines a seat to receive the second end of the handle as the handle moves pivotally to its closed position. This specific arrangement allows the split housing structure to accommodate the typical pivotal movement of the handle.
According to a further feature of the invention, the handle includes a latch finger projecting from the second end thereof and the second housing piece further defines a receptacle to receive the latch finger in the closed position of the handle. This arrangement facilitates the operation of the door latch mechanism by the pivoting handle.
According to a further feature of the invention, the handle assembly further includes a latch actuator pivotally mounted on the receptacle and the latch finger engages the latch actuator to control the latching and unlatching of the door. This specific arrangement facilitates the latching and unlatching of the door in response to the pivotal movement of the handle.
According to a further feature of the invention, a vehicle door handle assembly is provided including a door having an outer skin having a bowl shaped depression formed therein; a first housing piece mounted on the outer skin of the door at a first end of the depression and including handle mounting structure; a second separate housing piece mounted on the outer skin of the door at a second end of the depression and including handle mounting structure; and a handle having an elongated configuration and including mounting structure proximate each of first and second ends thereof coacting with the mounting structure on the first and second housing pieces, respectively, to mount the handle on the door skin, in a position bridging the depression, for movement between a closed, latched position and an open, unlatched position. This door assembly construction allows the utilization of the outer skin of the door to form the depression behind the door handle to accommodate opening and closing movement of the handle rather than requiring that the housing include a bulky central bowl shaped portion fitted in an opening in the door skin to provide the depression behind the handle.
Other objects, advantages and applications of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art when the following description of the best mode contemplated for practicing the invention is read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.